


Birds of a Feather

by whattheships



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A big derp, Davesprite is an awkward baby, Gift for a friend, John is also a derp, John is not as oblivious as he seems, M/M, derp, it only mentions jade, she's not actually in the fic, this was interesting to write, up in rating because of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheships/pseuds/whattheships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is furious at Davesprite for breaking up with Jade. Davesprite gives John some enlightenment. John turns out to not be as oblivious as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandomshiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshiz/gifts).



Davesprite was just chilling in his own room of the ship that he, Harley and Egbert were riding on. Minding his own business. When…

The door suddenly bursts open. His head shoots up, nearly knocking his shades off, to stare at Egbert. His face was red and he was panting as if he had just run two miles.

“How fucking dare you!” he shouted. 

“Excuse you?”

“How dare you break up with Jade!”

“Oh… that. Yeah. Harley and I just weren’t feeling the connection anymore. ‘Kay Egderp? Calm your tits.”

“You… You… Nest destroyer!” 

“What? Dude that’s not even creative!” 

“Well still! Jade is so sweet and nice and fun and all that other stuff! How could you break up with her?”

“She… was looking for different things in me than I was in her.”

John looked about ready to strangle him. Davesprite just rolled his eyes at his obvious anger.

“Look John you don’t get why. There’s a reason why. Did she tell you the reason why?” he asked the blue eyed male.

“Well… no.” 

“There you go. You don’t get it. You don’t know the true reason. So get off my back.”

“… What was the reason?” 

“Ask her not me. I told her the reason I was breaking up with her. I don’t want to repeat it.”

John gave a growl. Davesprite would have laughed if it wasn’t so… not terrifying. Intimidating? That’s a better word for it. 

“You are so irritating!” 

“I could say the same Egderp.”

“And whose the one who broke up with my sort-of-half-sister!?”

“And who told you there was a reason for that?”

“And who won’t tell me said reason!?”

“And who won’t go ask their half-sister FOR that reason!?”

John’s face was turning redder and redder at each rebellion and finally at the last statement he snapped. He swung his fist at Davesprite. The orange bird-male squawked and dodged his fist. 

“Dude you’re fucking crazy!” he yelled.

“Just tell me the damn reason then!”

“Fine! You want to know the reason? It’s because I was just a replacement for the real thing!”

John’s whole body froze at that.

“…What?”

“Yeah I broke up with her because I was just a damn replacement for the real fucking Dave! Happens all the damn time!” 

“… Davesprite-“

“Don’t. Just… fucking don’t.”

Davesprite flew back over to his nest, settling down in it sadly. He hadn’t wanted to break up with Jade but he couldn’t stand being a replacement Dave. He knew he wasn’t the real Dave. All of Dave’s time clones hated being replacements. They were different than him though. They didn’t have wings… They weren’t orange… They actually looked like Dave. He didn’t.

“Davesprite…”

“What now John? My heart is already in tatters. I don’t need anyone to rip it more. I just want to sit in my nest, eat my Doritos and drink my apple juice like a normal Dave. I’ll call you when my heart’s fixed and I want derp in my life again.”

His wings fluttered in surprise as John settled in his nest with him. He refused to look at him. One thing that Davesprite didn’t tell John was that… Jade was a replacement for him too. A replacement for someone he definitely couldn’t have. The same someone who was sitting right at his side. 

“Davesprite… Davesprite. Davesprite!” John called several times. 

“Huh? What?” he finally answered.

“I’m sorry.”

“Whoa whoa you’re sorry? YOU are sorry. You ARE sorry. You are SORRY. I’m not in understanding of your logic here Egbert, no matter how I put it.”

“I really don’t know how someone can be confused by the phrase ‘I’m sorry’ here. It’s an apology. I’m asking for forgiveness… uh… that’s all I got.”

Davesprite reached up for a moment to rub his eyes, making sure he wasn’t dreaming this up. He looked back up when he was done. Nope. Not dreaming. There was still a totally hot John sitting in his nest saying that he was sorry.

“Uh… I forgive you… I guess?” 

“You don’t sound very convinced.”

“Well sorry! I didn’t exactly have any one to forgive in my time remember? Terezi killed us all in my universe!”

“Oh yeah…”

“Derp.”

“You felt like a replacement?”

“We were… kind of each other’s replacement. I was her Dave and she was my… well… not her.”

“Who were you using her to replace?”

“Just someone.”

“Who?” 

“You don’t know them.”

“I might!”

“You don’t… that… well…”

“So I DO know them!”

“Maybe.”

“I won’t tell! C’mon Davesprite please!?”

“No.”

“Please please pretty please.”

“It doesn’t matter what adjective you give the please, not even gorgeous, the answer is still no.”

“Then just describe them! Maybe I can guess!”

Well… that couldn’t go wrong… John was too much of a derp to guess himself, Davesprite supposes. He nods.

“Alright. They’re… kind of short. Have brown hair. And blue eyes.” 

“Okay… Anything else?”

“That’s all I’m going to tell you.”

Checkmate! Davesprite wins and gets away with his crush not knowing he’s his crush. Internal happy dance of victory. Yeah.

“It’s me isn’t it?”

… What? What!? Pause the happy dance of victory, what?! Davesprite gaped at him for a few minutes. After he got over his gaping, he started to sputter out an excuse of ‘why would it possibly be him’. John just giggled.

“Contrary to your popular belief I did talk to Jade. She told me she had a sneaking suspicion you were only dating her because she looks like me. Then I started to notice things.   
The looks of longing and admiration, even if they were hidden by your shades, were the biggest clue,” John said.

“But… ‘I’m not a homosexual’ thing? What happened to that?” 

“How old was I at the time when I said that?”

“Uh… thirteen? Fourteen maybe?”

“Exactly. I didn’t know better. And I hadn’t met a totally cute bird dude yet.”

Davesprite points a clawed finger in his own direction and John nods in affirmation. Davesprite gives a surprised chirp before flushing a dark yellow. John giggles at the sounds and leans over, burying his face in the feathers at Davesprite’s neck to muffle them. Davesprite placed his hands on John’s shoulders but didn’t push him away.

“Shut up John.”

“But… that sound… it was…”

“Shut up.”

“But…”

“Shut. Up.”

“I’m done. I’m done.”

“Good.”

“Cute.”

“Shut up!” 

John giggled again before he sobered. Bringing his head out of the warm neck feathers.

“Hey Davesprite?” 

“Yeah?

“Will you be my birdfriend?” 

“OMG dude. That was so lame!”

“Well?”

“… Yeah I will.” 

Yes Davesprite and Jade were birds of a feather. In love with people who were nearly exact in appearance to the other. But it seemed that Dave would be the one to get his Happily Ever After. No matter how lame that sounded in his head, it made him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> For Fandomshiz. You better like it. This is your healing!


End file.
